


Hair

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Porn Watching, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Hair

Chapter 29 Hair  
索林面无表情地看着他的戒指被索尔粗鲁地从手指上扯下。老人仔细端详这枚戒指，点了点头，似乎不舍一般，反手猛地将它摔到地上，发出清脆的一声响，随后老人拄着拐棍走到戒指前，狠狠将它踩变形，直至那精雕细琢的东西断得彻彻底底，再也无法恢复原样。  
这个响声像是吓到了丹恩，他呆呆站在一旁不知所措，一边是族长爷爷，一边是亲近的表哥，帮谁都不是，说真的，他还第一次看到老爷子的愤怒外泄，他有点怕，只能在一旁安静地站着。  
索林叹了口气，摇摇头，揽住一旁明显出离愤怒的瑟兰迪尔，让他在自己怀里安静些，瑟兰迪尔已经气得眼眶发红，死咬住嘴唇不许自己哭出来。  
“你的父亲，要我好好照顾他的独子，然后？你看看你！”索尔气得哆哆嗦嗦，拐杖砸在地上“咚咚”作响，“找个女人传宗接代就那么难？过正常人的生活就那么难？我也算是半截入土的人了，你们让我有什么老脸去见你爹！”  
“瑟兰迪尔，埃尔隆德能护住你，你也有个儿子，你爱怎么耍怎么耍，可你！索林！”索尔拐杖一指，索林抬头直视回去，这只让老爷子气上加气，“我本以为，你在外边玩玩，终究会回来的，你已经三十多岁了，还没有子嗣，你是想让橡木盾家断根吗？你爹要是见了你这个不孝子，还不得气活过来？”  
“能活倒好，现在就没您什么事了。”索林小声嘀咕一句。  
索尔听到了这句，似乎被索林呛得说不出话，站在那里一言不发直盯索林。索尔阴冷下来和索林一个样子，瑟兰迪尔心里有点发毛。  
索尔凑近了索林，压低声音说：“你再说一遍？”  
“当年您把我赶出门的时候，我就说过，您左右不了我的性向，我的想法，还有我的人生。不论您怎么想的，我不会回去，更不会和瑟兰迪尔分开。”索林气愤地回应“我不会，也不齿再和橡木盾家有任何纠葛。”  
只见索尔瞪大双眼向后倒退几步，手无力扶拐杖，任拐杖直挺挺倒在地面上，脊背前倾捂住心窝，表情痛苦，向前倒去，丹恩冲到索尔身边和索林扶住他，瑟兰迪尔也顾不得生气，摸索出一瓶药丸，倒出药塞到老人舌下，随后拨打急救电话，一行人随救护车到了医院里。  
索尔一向身体硬朗，橡木盾家两个小子都没想到这次见面能把索尔气成这样。  
起初是丹恩打电话给索林，说爷爷知道你和瑟兰迪尔的事情，觉得可以接受你们，这次是来认认人，你说话可别太冲，爷爷已经很努力地接受适应LGBT这个概念了，索林答应得好好的，可两个橡木盾一见面，不知怎的，你一眼我一语和十年前一模一样，杠上了，原本和缓的气氛变得剑拔弩张，索尔是个出了名的暴脾气，踩了他们的戒指不说，人也气得心绞痛送到了医院。  
索林虽然气他爷爷，但也不至于大逆不道，听到医生说索尔没问题，提在嗓子眼的心这才放下来，后怕不已——如果没有瑟兰迪尔的那瓶药，估计这是索林最后一次见他爷爷。  
“你从哪里弄的药。”索林坐到瑟兰迪尔身旁，看着走廊里来来回回的医生护士问。  
瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，“都这个岁数的人了，依他那性子，看到咱们肯定气得不行，有备无患吧。”说罢倒向索林，枕在他肩膀上，吸了吸鼻子，把手指上的戒指摘下来揣到衣兜里。  
“瑟兰……”索林握住他的手，声音里满是愧疚，“对不起……如果我不那么一心想气爷爷……”  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，“你我都不是因为靠着这些才在一起的。收起来，免得老人看到。他的脾气虽说是倔，倒不是一个不通情达理的人……等他自己想清楚，会支持你的。”  
索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔的额头，“你怎么比我还了解我爷爷。”  
“索林，你平时一副老好人乐呵呵的样子，怎么在你爷爷面前还像个青春期的孩子一般叛逆？”瑟兰迪尔没有回答索林的问题，他嘴角带着一丝微笑，只不过藏在索林的肩膀里，看不到。  
“可能还在赌气？我不清楚。可能是气以前和女孩交往的时候被他当作把柄？到现在还一味用我能和女人结婚做借口逼我回橡木盾家？”索林扭头看瑟兰迪尔。  
“老傲娇…想你也不直说……诶？你？和女孩交往过？你别骗我啊。”瑟兰迪尔一副嫌弃的样子，“全天下都知道你索林·橡木盾是基佬，哪个姑娘不开眼了会和你谈恋爱。”  
索林摇摇头，不愿意跟瑟兰迪尔继续这个话题，说真的，黑历史什么的不要翻来翻去。  
“爷爷想见瑟兰迪尔。”丹恩从病房里走出，见索林和瑟兰迪尔没有走松了一口气。  
“这是要把自己活生生折腾死的意思吗？”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，示意索林不要跟去，起身攥住衣兜，里面的戒指硌得他心疼。索林待他进了病房，示意丹恩别出声，蹑手蹑脚去推开病房门偷听。  
“我得谢谢你，你还是和从前一样，办事有考量，是个优点。”索尔开口，指了指一旁的凳子让瑟兰迪尔坐下，“瑟兰迪尔，我们认识的时间够长了，我还能记得，当年你父亲去世以前，托我好好照顾埃尔隆德和你吧？”  
“我当然记得。”瑟兰迪尔坐到凳子上，看着索尔。  
索林眨眨眼，他并不知道爷爷和瑟兰迪尔会认识，更不知道瑟兰迪尔的父亲和索尔有渊源。  
“我一直把你们兄弟两个当作亲孙子一般宠，就连索林也没有受过这种待遇……我问你，是谁帮你们兄弟俩把林谷和密林从濒死状态救回来的？”索尔问。  
“是你。”  
“是谁帮你解决掉莱戈拉斯外祖父留给你的麻烦？”索尔又问。  
“是你……”瑟兰迪尔紧抿双唇。  
“那么，”索尔清了清嗓，“如果现在我要求你放弃索林，让他回到橡木盾家继承一切传宗接代，过正常人的生活，你不会不给我面子吧？”  
瑟兰迪尔猛地抬头，不可思议地看着索尔。  
“这面子怕是不能给。你应该知道索林他不喜欢女人，我印象中的索尔也不是那种无缘无故牺牲家人朋友的人。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
索尔摇头：“如果他一直只喜欢男人，也就罢了。可他确实和女孩子们交往过……我知道，我对他严格了点，对我有怨言很正常，他和男人在一起是为了气我——今天你也看到了，我没有针对你的意思……”  
“我知道，你的火气来得快去得也快，戒指碎了还能修好，可索尔，你的一世英名怕是毁在逼孙子结婚这件事上了。”瑟兰迪尔摇头，“你不停地骗自己，骗自己说索林喜欢女人，可你的孙子，除非再投胎，否则他那根棍子是不会再对女人硬起来了。  
索尔像是被这话冒犯了一般，一听瑟兰迪尔的话变了脸色，“这种下流话是你这个身份的人可以出口的吗？”  
“怎么不能说？我就是个普通人。你要是不信便试试他，他和我以外的人在一起那就是个阳痿，橡木盾家的香火还是交给丹恩者菲力奇力来得靠谱。你若真想让他要孩子，我们可以代孕；老古董跟不上时代潮流就别瞎指挥——再说你这半截入土的人就少掺和这些了，多跟甘道夫学学，每天打打太极晒晒太阳，找其他老头老太太下棋跳舞扭秧歌，你哪天不膈应你孙子了，他也就不和你怄气了。”瑟兰迪尔翘起二郎腿说。  
索尔冷着脸死死盯住瑟兰迪尔，末了绷不住噗嗤笑了出来，手指点着瑟兰迪尔说：“多少年了，从你小的时候嘴就那么毒，我就说欧瑞费尔开了个坏头，把你宠怀了。”  
“凭现在绿叶家的力量，还配不上你橡木盾家？”瑟兰迪尔接着说。  
索尔愣了一下，摇头：“我说了，不是针对你，你就像我另一个孙子，我不希望你们两个人过与平常人格格不入的生活，而且，你们在一起总让我觉得怪怪的，好像近亲乱伦一样。”  
“别拿这个恶心我，你既然觉得我和你亲近，亲上加亲不就得了，你到现在还想拿女人说事是为了什么？”  
“他喜欢过女人，你也喜欢过女人，总会找到一个好姑娘结婚的。”  
“我就算了，索林那边你少做梦，小心睡着睡着死过去。”  
“…他以前喜欢，现在也会喜欢。”  
“你们能不能不要再谈论我的性向？”索林实在忍不住推门进屋，皱眉朝两个混蛋投去鄙视的目光，“我喜欢男人，十年前我就说清楚了。”  
这尼玛这么情况？瑟兰迪尔和索尔老早就认识？而且关系特别好？另一个孙子？为什么自己什么都不知道？  
“不，孩子，你只是想气我。”索尔一副了然的模样，“而且很成功，你的目的应该达成了……”  
索林难以置信地摇头，“爷爷，别自欺欺人了，您知道的，我不会喜欢女人，就算之前和一些人上过床，也不代表我能娶妻生子，过您口中的正常人的生活，实际上，我和瑟兰迪尔一起生活得很好，如果您依旧执意要插一脚……”  
瑟兰迪尔啧了一口，悄悄自言自语：“橡木盾家那么多榆木疙瘩……”  
“要怎么证明你对女人一点感觉都没有？”索尔像个小孩子一般嘟嘴，瞪大双眼问。  
“不用证明，也证明不了！”索林算是服了索尔，毫无形象地大声道，门外的丹恩怕老爷子再生气昏过去急忙冲进来，站在索林身后。  
“……”看丹恩进了屋，索尔表情缓和些许，“索林，你和丹恩去把德瓦林找来，他今天就在医院里上班，二十层。”  
不知老爷子葫芦里卖的什么药，丹恩拉着索林走出病房，进了电梯才神神秘秘地跟索林说：“哥，别再惹爷爷生气了，他真的变了很多，也不像以前那样恐同了……他现在只是找个借口让你回家，你就回来吧。”  
“前提是离开瑟兰迪尔？”索林挑起一边眉毛，说起这个老头他就来气，气他的专横霸道，气他什么都要掌控的霸道。  
“像他这么漂亮的人，虽然不多但终归还是有的，为什么就……”  
“丹恩，当你遇到那个人之后，就会明白了，爱情真的与相貌无关，而且也不是随随便便就能取代的。”索林叹了一口气。算算时间，索尔开始照顾瑟兰迪尔的时间和他离家出走的时间差不多，索林现在有点后悔，如果当初忍忍他爷爷的脾气，是不是就能早一点见到瑟兰迪尔，保护他，让他少受一些伤害呢？  
\---  
“你到底是哪里吸引索林了？”索尔见二人走了，开口问瑟兰迪尔。  
“不知道。”瑟兰迪尔给索尔倒了一杯水递过去，“感情这东西没法说，发生了就是发生了，爱上了就是爱上了。”  
“和一个男人生活在一起，你不会觉得很奇怪吗？而且，想想莱戈拉斯，他不会希望在一个畸形的家庭中生活。”索尔盯着水杯说，他已经老了，也跟不上现在年轻人的思想，把索林赶出家门后他马上就后悔了，可多年在商场官场上的勾心斗角磨练出的一身王者霸气不允许他低头，多年来他顽固地认为自己是对的，可现在他老了，看开了，看懂了，知道，自己一手拉扯大的索林，需要理解需要支持的索林，那时已被他伤透了心。如果索林恨他，他不会有一丝怨言，可他单纯地想让索林过得轻松一些，索尔知道，现在的社会虽然开放，可同性家庭有时总会遭受带有颜色的目光，他不想让孙子被区别对待。  
可索林的态度实在是强硬，所以老人愿意让步——可他是一个橡木盾，不愿意示弱的，坚定的橡木盾，这次被索林气着也是情理之中。  
如果对象是瑟兰迪尔，或许索林不会生活得太困难…索尔想。  
“莱戈拉斯很喜欢索林——说你老古董你还来劲了。”瑟兰迪尔一脸宽慰，“老傲娇你说实话，你已经同意我们了对不对？提女人只是为了和索林对着干，而且气索林感觉不到你的改变和对他的关心。”  
索尔被瑟兰迪尔看穿，像是被戳了痛处一样哆嗦一下：“瑟兰迪尔，我还没点头同意，少蹬鼻子上脸。”  
“我知道，我知道你后悔把他赶出家门，你现在这是来‘赎罪’了——既然你这么怕索林受伤，又为何忍心把他一个人丢在外边那么久？”瑟兰迪尔托着下巴问。  
“男孩子，总该经历点挫折，磨砺磨砺。”顿了顿，索尔又开口：“如果，你不能证明你真的爱着索林，我是不会同意的。”  
“这个怎么证明啊……”瑟兰迪尔笑得更开心了，“如果我不爱你孙子，又怎么可能和他搬到一起住，让他了解我的经历，又怎么可能买了对戒……”  
“戒指是你买的？”  
“是，你摔了我的戒指，我却大恩大德救了你，老头儿你要怎么报答我？”瑟兰迪尔翘着二郎腿得意地笑起来。  
“……我就说我孙子的眼光不会那么俗气。”索尔目光游移，万分尴尬。  
“你胆敢再说一句，我就吹吹枕边风，让索林入赘绿叶家你信不信？”  
“德瓦林今天不当班。”索林推开病房门，看到有说有笑的两个人更加疑惑了。索尔看到索林，原本笑盈盈的脸霎时间耷拉下来，一副不愿意见这个不肖子孙的模样。  
“你们俩好好聊聊。”瑟兰迪尔起身，拥抱了一下索尔，在他耳边小声道，随后又抱住索林亲了他一口，示意他耐着性子，毕竟是亲爷爷，冲丹恩招手，让他放心出去。  
“你和我爷爷早就认识？”丹恩一脸疑惑地问瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔点头，对他莞尔一笑。  
这下子，唰地面红耳赤的丹恩隐隐约约明白为什么索林会迷上瑟兰迪尔了。  
\---  
病房内气氛沉闷，祖孙二人都在等待对方先张口。  
“我同意你和瑟兰迪尔的事。”索尔耐不住寂寞，终于开了口。  
索林一副“你他妈在逗我”的表情看他爷爷。  
“我知道，我顽固，有做得不对的地方，也做错了很多事……但今天，我真的是想来见瑟兰迪尔拜托他照顾好你，虽然希望你能结婚生子，但如果你想要你喜欢的生活，一切都随你……我只是……不求你能原谅我，只希望你愿意回来……”  
索林刚要开口，表示如果要和瑟兰迪尔分开一切免谈，被索尔打断：“和瑟兰迪尔一起，回家。”  
索林嗓子眼有点堵，他喉结滑动，动了几下嘴角。  
“我不曾怨恨过您，您有您的苦衷。”索林半天挤出一句，“但今天……您今天摔坏了我的戒指，这件事绝对不能算完，”索林起身看着满面沧桑的老人，“我会……我会和瑟兰迪尔一起，回橡木盾家讨个说法。”  
“随时欢迎。”索尔点点头，张开双臂，索林给他一个大大的拥抱，爷孙俩哈哈一笑，过去就算一笔勾销。  
此后的日子，瑟兰迪尔有时候会问起索林他对索尔的看法，索林若有所思地跟他说，他是爷爷奶奶带大的，感情基础比较好，虽然爷爷脾气暴不开化还干了点挺混蛋的事，但终究是把自己养大的人，那个年代长起来的人冥顽不化很正常，他做的混账事，要是放在现在的我身上我忍忍就过去了，可当年的我也不是什么善茬，这么一来二去，炸药就点着了，可幸好……  
“幸好什么？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
“幸好，现在有你能和我一起回家。两人一起被老头子骂，也不会那么孤独了。”  
瑟兰迪尔听了，一头倒在索林怀里和他一起傻笑。  
\---  
得到索尔的“入门许可”以后，索林经常往橡木盾家老宅子跑，去探望爷爷奶奶，熟络橡木盾家这些年积累下的人脉，为继承橡木盾家做准备，不过老爷子的意思明确，索林要像自己一样转到幕后，不以正面示人，所以索林生活也不算发生什么天翻地覆的变化，该去林谷上班上班，该谈恋爱谈恋爱。自从索林回了橡木盾家，全家似乎有了主心骨，那叫一个精神抖擞忙事业，如此一来索林没时间给收拾公寓给菲力腾地方，这个重担就落在了瑟兰迪尔身上。  
瑟兰迪尔趁着这个机会视奸索林过去的生活。因为瑟兰迪尔懒得两头跑，他们目前还是住在索林的公寓里。  
比如第一天，他在索林衣柜里找到了奇力不知何时混在里面的一条海绵宝宝内裤，他决定要把这条拍了照发给莱戈拉斯，让小山羊面红耳赤地尖叫。  
再比如他在奇力的房间里找到一本小黄书，好生鄙视了一下，结果上面写的是菲力的名字（这娃竟然写了名字！而且字迹歪歪扭扭不像一个插画师！），他又偷偷给放了回去……  
再比如，他今天，在书房收拾书的时候，拼尽全力把索林那些厚得堪比大英百科的专业书塞到箱子里，骂了一句索林你脑子里究竟装了多少知识，光书就要把我压塌了后，翻阅起书架上自己写的那些书。  
没错，瑟兰迪尔就是有一丢丢自恋，想看看索林有没有对自己的书做什么比较浪漫但看起来很诡异的事情。  
结果一翻还真有。  
里面夹了特别少女——瑟兰迪尔根本不敢把这玩意往索林身上联想——极其诡异的几张粉红色光盘，上面的图片是类似现在八岁以下小姑娘都喜欢的卡通形象。欲盖弥彰，瑟兰迪尔“哼”了一声，取出光盘，觉得索林应该不会这个点回来，放心大胆地拿出一张插到机器里，在电视上看起来。  
索林你这条淫棍。瑟兰迪尔骂道。  
外观8岁萝莉观赏的光盘放进去以后，播放的内容却是18岁少年被28岁青年按倒了啪啪啪的事。  
瑟兰迪尔虽然也算是看过不少的那啥片，也能很好地控制自己这玩意，可索林这……  
让他有种说不出的感觉，莫名其妙地让他兴奋。  
换下一张之前，他特意拉上窗帘，说白了还是做贼心虚，大白天看这些玩意，就算是素来开放的瑟兰迪尔也不能坦然面对。  
跳着看了几部，瑟兰迪尔不得不承认，索林选片，还是有一手的……起码他现在，看到现在，那个白嫩的0号被一个种马般的巨根黑人1号按在床上猛干便硬了起来。  
舔舔下唇，心想着就摸一下，摸一下，结果瑟兰迪尔在GV里“嗯嗯啊啊”的激励下，掏出双腿间那根上下撸动起来。  
好像每一部小说一般，此时此刻就应该是小攻推门走进来的绝佳时机——索林推门进来，听到电视里的呻吟，又看到一脸不知所措手还放在那根里面上的瑟兰迪尔，表情从惬意变成了卧槽。  
“你……又在玩什么？”索林强迫自己冷静，抽搐着嘴角关上门，换鞋换衣服，好像瑟兰迪尔不是在那里自慰而是在做家务一般平静。  
“……我收拾书的时候，发现了这些。”瑟兰迪尔指着一堆粉红色光盘一脸不可思议——看到自己的样子索林你小子竟然不第一时间扑上来？  
“……那个其实是我怕奇力乱翻藏起来的GV，你不会没见过吧？”索林松开领带，脱了衬衣，露出小麦色的上身，不知是不是瑟兰迪尔的错觉，他总觉得索林的肌肉更饱了一些，随他的动作起伏要涨开皮肤一般。  
“别换了，过来。”瑟兰迪尔招手。既然索林都回来了……  
索林一屁股坐到瑟兰迪尔身边，像看犯了错的孩子一般看他（他自然是故意如此意图羞辱瑟兰迪尔），大手摸过他的金发，笑吟吟地说：“宝贝长大了，要不要让爸爸上堂性教育课呢？”  
瑟兰迪尔踹了他一脚，“老东西正经点。”  
“现在硬着的可是你。”索林盯着瑟兰迪尔已经留下点点前液的阴茎笑着说，“愿不愿意就看你了。还有，你才是‘老东西’。”  
瑟兰迪尔白了他一眼。  
他绝对！绝对不会在索林看戏一般的目光中把自己撸出来！赌上他大索林三岁的尊严！  
索林见瑟兰迪尔没出声，当他默许，于是在光盘里找了最喜欢的那个，插到DVD机里面播放。  
索林再次坐到瑟兰迪尔身边——这次他坐得更近了一些方便把瑟兰迪尔揽到怀里，说：“说起来，咱们还没一起看过小黄片呢，要不要趁这次机会试试？”  
“索林你果然是个道貌岸然的伪君子。”瑟兰迪尔白了他一眼，拿来遥控器直接快进到正题，看起来都是白人，一个黑发的1号和金发0号在沙发上干了个爽的样子。  
“你从哪里弄来这么应景的片？”瑟兰迪尔皱眉，虽然这么说着还是像片子里演的那样，俯身抽出他的皮带，用牙齿扯开索林西裤扣子，叼着拉链解放了索林明显已经充血的那根棍子，隔着内裤用嘴唇摩挲那里的肉。  
“别着急……”索林抓起瑟兰迪尔的金发，强迫他看荧幕，贴在他耳畔呢喃，“你最好和这上面演得一模一样。”  
瑟兰迪尔探舌，像只小猫一样自下而上舔了一下索林的脸颊：“索林你这变态。”  
“怎么说呢，”索林沿瑟兰迪尔的下巴颏不停啃咬，一路啃过脖颈来到锁骨上，响亮地吸了一下，“你不觉得，这个主演，和你十分相似吗？”  
岂止是这个主演。瑟兰迪尔猛地睁大双眼，他终于明白那种怪怪的感觉是怎么回事了。每一部，每一部被操得不停浪叫的男人，都和自己十分相似——金发碧眼，纤细骄傲。  
“实话告诉你……”索林把瑟兰迪尔紧紧圈在怀里，瑟兰迪尔几乎要窒息，“这都是我单相思时候用的，看着看着，就像已经操到了你……”索林呼吸沉重，声音也不知不觉地向下压了几分，丝毫不掩饰其中满满的兽欲，尖尖的犬齿在瑟兰迪尔肩头印下一个印记。  
瑟兰迪尔一阵颤抖。索林这么做的确很诡异，有点吓人，可瑟兰迪尔莫名其妙地受用，甚至因为他在那么早的时候俘获索林的心而兴奋，这份兴奋直接表现在瑟兰迪尔的阴茎跳动了一下。  
“那我欠你很多咯。”瑟兰迪尔扳过索林的脸亲吻他的双唇，瑟兰迪尔顺势将索林压倒在沙发上，他的胸腹紧贴对方的，上下缓缓摩擦，任凭欲火烧出的汗水在二人肌肤相贴的地方晕开，“闭上眼睛，我会慢慢将欠你的都还回来，连本带利，而且，给你提供一份卖身契，供你一辈子享用我，行吗？”  
索林将双手枕到脑后，咽了一口口水，舔着下唇说：“没问题。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑意愈发浓烈，退到索林胯部，脱了他的裤子扔一边，抓住那根让许多GV男星都黯然失色的怪兽含到嘴里。  
\---  
索林的阴茎直捅到瑟兰迪尔口腔的最深处，被瑟兰迪尔喉咙的一圈肌肉紧紧卡住，炽热的表面摩擦口腔内湿润的粘膜，彰显雄性气息的麝香充斥瑟兰迪尔的口鼻，顶得瑟兰迪尔止不住地产生呕吐欲望，但瑟兰迪尔的脑袋被索林的大手毫无怜悯地死死按下，没有分毫抬起的余地。瑟兰迪尔只能发出呜呜的声音示意索林太过了。  
在瑟兰迪尔缺氧之前索林终于放开他的金发，退出他温暖的口腔，瑟兰迪尔张大嘴巴大口呼吸，唾液和索林的前液沿口角低落在索林赤裸的胸膛上，瑟兰迪尔狠狠掐了索林的乳头一下抗议他的暴政。  
索林躺在那里随便他出气，等到瑟兰迪尔不掐他了，他便坐起来让瑟兰迪尔坐到他大腿上，右手托着瑟兰迪尔的枕骨与他接吻，换种方式再次剥夺他的氧气，左手则拿着润滑剂在瑟兰迪尔的穴口涂抹，向穴口里挤了不少的润滑剂，探入一根手指开拓瑟兰迪尔。  
“你就不能像里面演的那样温柔一点？”瑟兰迪尔一边回应索林的亲吻一边在对方宽厚的背上留下抓痕，一道道红印子甚是扎眼。  
“你不喜欢吗？”索林回了一句，在瑟兰迪尔锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，听到瑟兰迪尔吃痛的呼声，手指被瑟兰迪尔的甬道夹得更紧了一些。  
“你到底是吃什么长这么大的？”瑟兰迪尔有意识地配合索林的动作放松后穴，把手伸到下面从根部握紧索林的阴茎上下撸动，指尖蘸了点索林的前液抹到自己唇上，借一个一个的吻将它涂到索林的胸膛上。  
“我还没问你为何会如此地紧……就这样吧我知道你能吞进去。”索林似乎被瑟兰迪尔这个动作彻底撩拨起了内心的兽欲，把瑟兰迪尔按倒在沙发上，此时不合时宜的一声甜腻的呻吟让二人同时顿下动作扭头看依旧播放中的GV。那个金发的0号已经被男人捅了个彻底，紫黑色的阳具将已经被操红的小洞撑开，男人不停地在他的身体内进出，而他发出一声声陶醉的浪叫。瑟兰迪尔和索林对视，索林先开口：“你要是叫不出这个样子，便是你的问题了。”  
“放屁。那只可能是你没本事，白瞎这么大一根。”瑟兰迪尔呛回去。  
索林嘿嘿笑着把他那根对准瑟兰迪尔的小洞，发力顶进去，没做任何停歇整根没入潮湿柔软的甬道内，两人同时发出一阵满足的叹息。  
“你太紧了，嘶——太紧了……”索林咬牙说，今天瑟兰迪尔的身体并没有被他彻底打开，紧致的肠道死死绞住索林的大家伙，把他弄得一阵恍惚差点射出来。瑟兰迪尔自然也不太舒坦，虽然不疼可肠道被一寸寸破开的感觉太过强烈，他甚至能感觉到索林阴茎上的血管跳动。  
“好好好，我紧，你也挺大的，快动。”瑟兰迪尔收了几下穴口说。  
索林点点头，缓缓移动臀部开始抽插，逐渐加大力度和幅度，舒服得瑟兰迪尔直哼哼。  
索林不停地操干瑟兰迪尔，好像将瑟兰迪尔钉到阴茎上是今天务必完成的任务一般，他不停地变换角度压过瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，瑟兰迪尔像是触电一般张大嘴巴，随后爆发出一阵阵放荡的呻吟，双腿将索林的腰肢环住，配合索林的动作摆动屁股，大叫快点用力不要停还要还要还要。  
索林在一个深顶后托着瑟兰迪尔后背将他抱着坐起来，体位变动让瑟兰迪尔几乎是坐在索林的阴茎上，他感到肠子似乎又被顶开几分，索林继续快速顶撞，操到了一个从未到达的深度，瑟兰迪尔几乎被这几下顶得晕过去，他抓着索林的肩膀试图提起身体，怎奈索林已经死死掐住他的腰，每每上顶的时候都会往下压，摩擦瑟兰迪尔细嫩的肠壁。  
瑟兰迪尔尖叫，挣扎，最后却屈服在索林的勇猛之下，像个放荡的婊子一般扭动，求这个男人将自己操成一条源源不断流出淫液的小溪。他觉得索林似乎操到了自己的胃，似乎顶破了肠道，在自己肚子里横冲直撞，到处撒种，他觉得，如果这么操下去，身为男人的自己能给索林生个孩子也说不定。  
单手环住索林的脖颈，瑟兰迪尔按住自己的肚子，隔着一层皮肤和几层肌肉，他似乎能摸到在他体内跳动的那根。  
“索林……好大……热……”  
“宝贝，你满意吗？”索林笑着看已经陷入情欲漩涡的瑟兰迪尔，宠溺地吻他的脸颊，说真的，有什么能比在床上取悦伴侣更能让男人兴奋？  
“满意……用力……用力……快了……”瑟兰迪尔已经将理智远远地抛到脑后，遵循本能的召唤，对他的爱人说出心中所求。  
“没问题……”索林又亲一口，加大力度，被那么紧的小洞含着，他也坚持不久了，他紧紧抱住瑟兰迪尔，像是怕他被自己顶出去一般，让瑟兰迪尔高高翘起的阴茎摩擦他的腹肌，留下一条条水迹。  
瑟兰迪尔下身湿得一塌糊涂，肠道和安全套摩擦带出被打成白色的润滑剂，以及肠道自行分泌的淫液，他像一头发了情的母兽，被操开，被干熟，被伴侣征服在阴茎上。  
瑟兰迪尔肠道一阵痉挛，快感像是决堤的洪水，一瞬间冲出来，铺天盖地将他淹没，整个骨盆连带大腿根发麻，瑟兰迪尔颤抖着迎来了高潮，乳白色的精液一股脑地射到索林的腹肌上，而索林也在顶了十几下后低吼着射了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔的高潮期还没有过，他双腿还在不停地颤抖，甚至在索林与他接吻的时候，一呼一吸之间依旧还能感觉到连接处发麻的快感。他用乳头蹭着索林的胸膛，让高潮的余韵就这么缓缓地笼罩自己。收拾了一天的屋子，又刚刚进行如此强度的性爱，他已经累了，干脆直接地瘫在索林的怀里，不停满足地吞咽口水，享受被索林爱抚的感觉。  
“瑟兰，去洗澡。”索林见怀里的人没什么动静，拍了拍他的屁股说到。  
瑟兰迪尔给他一个犯懒的鼻音。  
“抱我，累。”瑟兰迪尔又给了他这么几个字。索林啧啧嘴，心想我也忙了一天，回来就干了这样的活我也累啊，便一不做二不休抱着瑟兰迪尔往后倒，把自己摔在沙发上，瑟兰迪尔趴在自己身上。  
还未彻底软下来的阴茎在瑟兰迪尔身体里变换角度，瑟兰迪尔下意识地又收紧穴口。  
“从我里面滚出去。”瑟兰迪尔有气无力地说。他真的感叹岁月不饶人，自己已经没了精力来第二发——当然这话就是说着玩的，主要是今天收拾索林那些专业书太累了，没经力来第二发？笑话！他瑟兰迪尔可是正当年！再来一次算什么大事！  
“好。”索林痛快地答应，手握住根部抽出那根，丢了安全套，索林在瑟兰迪尔脊背上来回抚摸。  
“你他妈的又趁机把润滑油抹到我身上。”瑟兰迪尔咕哝。  
“怕什么，反正总归是要洗掉的……”索林无奈地摇头。  
瑟兰迪尔不愿意动弹也不愿意和他斗嘴，便玩起索林的乳头，把这颗暗红色的小豆子按下去，看它怎么充血站起来的。  
“别闹，我怕忍不住再来一次。”索林一把抓住瑟兰迪尔的手腕让他老老实实休息。  
“有本事你来啊。我都不想说你这个把黄片藏到我的书内的流氓了，还放在奇力能拿到的地方，这孩子搁你手里算是毁了。”瑟兰迪尔改玩索林的脸，掐一下他的鼻尖，笑着说。  
“奇力是好孩子。况且我可没写小黄书。”索林一脸坏笑，亲了瑟兰迪尔一口，说。  
“说起这个……”瑟兰迪尔指着已经播放完毕的DVD，说，“找一天我得把你的‘雄风’拍下来，送到色情影视公司看看能不能过。”  
“我肯定过不了，风头全让你抢去了。”  
瑟兰迪尔抬头注视索林一会，随后认输，泄气地把自己摔到他坚硬温暖的胸肌上。  
你这个混蛋。瑟兰迪尔微笑着心中骂道。  
-END-


End file.
